


Curing Cait

by AnubisWonderland (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnubisWonderland
Summary: Nora takes on Cait and helps her overcome her addiction, which isn't an easy task.





	Curing Cait

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I ever thought I could get rid of this and make a new start. I just can't bring myself to finish the newer version, so I thought I'd go crawling back to my old abandoned work. Maybe one day I'll learn.

Stumbling across the Combat Zone wasn't something Nora had planned, but given time it would turn out useful.

"You think it's wise to go in there, Blue?" Piper asked with furrowed brows.

Nora's hand hovered over the doorknob at this. "Why? What is this place?"

Piper shrugged. "It's the Combat Zone. I've not been here, just heard, you know, stories."

"Oh, what kind of stories," Nora asked, pulling away from the door.

"I hear it's a place where the raiders hang out. You know to fight against each other," Piper warned her.

Nora's hand instinctively went back to the doorknob again. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

Piper shook her head but pulled out her pistol anyway. "Whatever you say, Blue."

Nora turned the handle and headed inside.

"Well it looks as though they don't seem to like each other all that much," Piper commented at seeing the tied up raiders behind mesh, locked in a room by a terminal.

Nora reloaded her gun ready for what lie ahead.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You have to ask?" Piper grinned.

Opening the next double doors didn't seem all that bad at first until they were spotted by one of the raiders.

"We got company, boys!"

Nora quickly pushed Piper to cover, which they then used to their advantage.

xXx

After the last of the raiders dropped to the floor, the pair stumbled out and over to the cage.

"You think they're gone?" they heard someone asking.

"How the fuck would I know," a woman snapped back.

"Well, stick your head out and have a look."

"Fuck off. You do it."

Nora and Piper headed for the open door of the cage and were met with a red haired young woman and a ghoul.

"Hey don't shoot," the man pleaded.

"It's alright we're not going to hurt you," Nora reassured.

"I can't believe you cleared them all out. It must be a sign or a curse,” the ghoul sighed.

Nora furrowed her brows at this.

"Well then, seen as you killed all my clientele, I guess there isn’t anything more to it?" he frowned.

“We just saved your lives,” Nora scowled.

The ghoul just laughed at this. “Those poor saps were the ones bringing in the caps. Now I don’t know if I should kiss you or have my little bird here feed you your entrails.”

“I’m up for another round. Just let me have a breather and I’ll be good to go.”

“A breather, you mean you wanna get yourself high again, pumping that shit into your arm. No, you’re becoming a liability, to me and to yourself.”

Nora looked to Piper, who shook her head in response.

“Anyway, this here’s Cait, undefeated champion, took down a hundred men. So now, how’s about you take her off my hands, here’s her contract. You take her, she watches your back.”

“Me with her,” Cait scowled.

"Why should I take her?" Nora asked as if she were something to pass around.

"Yeah, Tommy, what gives?" Cait snapped.

"You're getting too sloppy. Anyone of those raisers could have easily taken you out."

"Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?"

"You're too high on fucking chems to do anything anymore."

"Well fuck you, Tommy."

"So will you take her?"

Nora looked to the woman. "What does Cait think about all this?"

"Yeah, Tommy, what's my fuckin' views on this?"

"Look that isn’t how a contract works. Just do me a favour both of you. And beside you really wanna stay here? There’s no caps coming in cause we ain’t got no audience, and no one to talk to but yours truly.”

“Point taken,” Cait finally agreed.

“That a girl," Tommy smiled, now turning back to face Nora. "She’s on board how about you?”

Nora turned to look at Piper.

“Your call, Blue.” She shrugged. “I just hope Cait knows how to behave herself.”

“Behave, ha. What’s a silly little reporter like you.....”

“Hey,” Nora snapped, getting between the two.

Tommy sympathised with her, knowing what Cait was like.

“I can take you, don’t think I can’t.”

“Yeah, sure you can. You gonna hurt me with your words or a rolled up newspaper?”

The way back to Sanctuary was going to be a long one, but Nora had survived all that the wastelands had to offer, a little childish bickering was nothing in comparison.

“That it’s, now I’m mad!”

“You couldn’t hurt a bloatfly,” Cait smirked.

“Just try me.”

Nora sighed and took a breath. “Will you two shut up!” she snapped.

“What the hell was that?” someone not far from them was heard.

“Oh, good one, I was hoping for a fight.” Cait beamed, running off to take on more raiders.

"Taking on those weaker than you, Cait." Piper jabbed as she also ran in.

"Sure, Piper, just let me rid myself of these tough bastards, then I'll get to you." Cait responded in kind.

Yes, heading back to Sanctuary would be quite the run.

xXx

Nora was so glad to finally see the gates of Sanctuary just up ahead.

"Hey, Blue, quick word,” Piper asked, pulling her aside. "I hate to just up and leave you like this, but I need to check in on Nat. You gonna be ok?"

"Hey, your sisters more important, Piper, you know that. Go, I'll be fine."

"Thanks, Blue. I'll be back before you know it."

"Heading back to Diamond City?” Nick now asked, stepping through the gates. I'll accompany you. Need to check in with Ellie."

"Sure Nick, I could use the company."

Nora gave her a hug and watched her head off. It had been quite the eventful day. She headed to her own bed and was greeted by Dogmeat on the way.

"Hey boy," she smiled, giving him a good fuss. "I think it would be best to take you along with me everywhere, at least you are mature."

Dogmeat responded with a bark in turn, waiting until Nora got settled down on the bed before she gestured for him to jump up.

xXx

Upon waking the following morning Nora had decided on taking Cait with her. Just to mostly see how well she handled herself in the wastelands.

"Hey Cait, you wanna come with me?”

Cait looked up at her. "What happened to your reporter friend, she up and leave ya?"

"She's gone back home, needs to see her little sister."

Cait huffed at this, but pulled herself to her feet none the less. She grabbed her shot gun and headed out.

xXx

There wasn't much to do, just roam the plains looking for scraps or crap as Cait called it.

"Don't bother given any of that crap to me," she glared.

"I hadn't intended to," Nora reassured. "But we do need this to help build up Sanctuary."

"Yeah, yeah," Cait sighed, quickly turning at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Nora grabbed all she needed and headed out to find Cait shouting abuse at the oncoming raiders. The pair took them down, but not without Cait suffering an injury in the process.

"If you weren't carrying all that junk, we'd not be in this fuckin' mess." Cait now hissed.

"If I didn't take it, I wouldn't be able to offer you this now would I?"

Cait snatched the stimpak from her and injected herself. The pain subsided, but only a little.

"Come on, the quicker we get you back, the better you'll feel."

"I hardly doubt that," she scowled.

After what seemed like an eternity of half dragging the younger woman back to base, she finally got help from a couple of settlers.

"Alright, stay here. I'll be back with a doctor."

"Oh, and where the fuck would I go in my condition?"

Nora ignored her and whistled for Dogmeat, who came running over to her. It was nice to not have someone having a go at you all the time while she got on with things.

xXx

Finally making it back an hour later, she directed the doctor to the stubborn patient.

“Hey, you’re gonna be givin’ me somethin’ for the pain, right?” Cait asked.

The doctor nodded as he looked over the wound. “Yes, of course. This is going to need cleaning and stitching up.”

Cait sat back with a grin as he injected her. He then got on with cleaning up the wound, stitching it up and covering it.

“Hey, doc, you interested in a place here?” Nora later asked.

He looked around the place. There were already a few shops here and there.

“Yes, why not.” He smiled.

“Perfect, thanks doc."

xXx

Nora made sure to keep an eye on Cait all through the night. The wound become infected at one point and had to have the doctor pump more meds into her to sort it out once again.

"How you feeling," Nora asked the following morning.

“Me heads fuckin' pounding. You got anythin'?" she groaned.

Nora looked through her stash, there was the odd psycho and jet in there, but she hardly touched the stuff.

"Here give us one of 'em," she gestured.

"This?" Nora asked, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Yeah, give it ‘ere.”

Nora handed it over. Watching as she took it like it was nothing.

"That's the stuff," she laughed.

“You sure that’s wise?” Nora thought she’d ask.

“What are you, me mother?” Cait glared, now storming off outside.

xXx

Nora wondered if Cait was ever going to lighten up, and as the days passed she seemed to notice a slight difference in her.

“You should try one, they really do help.”

“I don’t know,” Nora thought.

“Give me your arm,” Cait insisted.

Nora raised her arm to her, watching as Cait brought the needle to skin. She felt the familiar prick, followed by cool liquid being injected into her. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did she felt the kick.

“Wow, I feel as though I could take on anything.”

“See I knew you’d like it.”

“Come on. Let’s go find something or someone to kill.”

“That’s the spirit,” Cait beamed, injecting herself as well.

The pair ran into a raider camp, taking them all down with ease.

"You know what,” Cait now turned to her as they sat at the camp in front of the roaring fire.

“What?” Nora asked.

“I was wrong about you.”

Nora furrowed her brows.

"I thought you'd just push me around like the rest, but you haven't. You treat me like a friend, though I'm still waiting for what's to come."

"You don't have to worry about me, Cait." Nora reassured.

"I will wait and see for me self."

And that is just what she did. She waited and waited to see what Nora would want in return, but nothing ever came, just more kindness.

"I can't believe how you've been treatin' me."

"Look, Cait, I want nothing more than to just be friends with you."

"I know that now, but it's just been hard for me to accept it." Cait sighed.

Nora gave her a warm smile. "You can talk to me if you want you know."

Cait nodded, she wanted to tell her the truth, but what would she say. Would Nora still see her as a friend, she'd wait and see first. Popping another couple extra psycho’s before a battle gave her the edge to take on the world, though Nora had no idea of it.

"Thanks for having my back there," Nora heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, don't mention it." Cait smirked.

"Ready to head back now?"

Cait shook her head. "You head back. I've got somethin' I need to do first."

Nora thought nothing of it as she left her to it.

xXx

It was late into the night when Cait finally rolled round to heading back to base.

"You're late getting back, everything alright." Nora asked with a smile.

"Fine, don't ask again."

"I was a little worried that’s all.”

Cait turned to her, a sharp look to her features. "Well don't be!"

Nora crossed her arms over her chest at this. "Cait what's gotten into you?”

Cait headed for her bed and slumped down upon it. Nora now knew something was wrong, but she just needed to get the woman to open up to her. For now she'd try to coax it out of her. She ran her hand over the younger woman's forehead, feeling a slight temperature.

"I just wish you would tell me, Cait. Then hopefully I can help."

She sighed and turned to her own bed.

xXx

The following morning found Nora up with the sun, Cait on the other hand was dead to the world.

"Hey Cait," she shook her.

The younger woman moaned and turned to her. "What are ya doin' wakin' me so early for?"

"I need to get somewhere before everyone wakes."

Cait groaned and turned back over to go to sleep again.

"Hey, come on."

It wasn't long before she finally got her up and off the bed. She needed to help a settlement of a raider problem, much to Cait's dismay.

"I don't see why you're helpin' 'em," she huffed.

"Because we need them and you get to fight, so it's a win, win."

"I'd rather be off murdering a pint."

"We'll see."

As soon as they found the raiders they opened fire on them. Nora couldn't help but see how sloppy Cait was actually becoming.

"Watch yourself," she shouted.

"I am!" Cait snapped.

Nora quickly dealt with the odd ones before finding Cait boxed in by three raiders.

"You alright?" she asked, taking them all down with ease.

Cait spat the blood from her mouth and nodded. "Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Nora was more determined than ever to finally find out what was wrong, whether Cait was up to it or not. They headed back to the settlement, collected their pay, and then returned home.

"Alright," Nora started, making Cait stop just behind her. “I’m not going to just stand by and watch while something happens to you.”

"What are ya talkin’ about, now?” Cait scowled.

"Tell me what is going on," Nora demanded.

Cait wanted nothing more than to get back to bed and sleep or drug herself up more.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she told her, now turning to leave.

"Cait," Nora snapped, grabbing her wrist.

The red head now had no other choice but to stop and face her.

"Please, just tell me," Nora asked softly now.

"If I do, what's to say you just walk off and leave me?”

Nora sighed as she raised her hand to the red heads cheek. "I want to help you."

Cait lowered her head. "Alright, alright," she choked up a little.

"I'm not mad at you for whatever it is," Nora reassured once again.

Cait took a breath, her shaking hand coming to meet with Nora's. "I've been hidin' it from ya."

"Shush, it's alright."

Cait nodded, tears now streaming down her face now as she confessed. "I need your help."

Nora felt for her at that moment, she couldn't help but pull her to her.

“Just tell me and we’ll sort this out,” Nora soothed.

"I've been taking chems behind your back," Cait finally confessed. "I don't want to take 'em anymore. I’m nearly killing me self with 'em. Coughing up blood, headaches that feel like my skulls splitting open."

Nora pulled back to look at her. "I'll do whatever needs to be done to help you."

"I don't know how to thank ya," Cait sniffled.

"I'm doing it for you," Nora smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

Cait didn't know what was going on. She had no idea Nora actually felt this way about her, but she liked it.

xXx

After finally getting everything off her chest, Cait had told Nora of the place she needed to go. It hadn't been an easy job getting through, but once they were there, Cait was now having second thoughts.

"I don't know if I should?" she thought worriedly.

Nora took her hand in hers. "I'll be right by your side no matter what."

Cait nodded and turned to head on in. "You promise?" she asked.

Nora nodded, watching as she took as seat before putting in the console commands. She watched the machine power up and quickly headed in to take the younger woman's hand in hers.

"You'll be alright, sweetie." Nora smiled as she felt Cait’s grip tighten.

Her pained cries then filled the room as the machine set to work on her. Nora could do nothing but hold her hand and wait until it was all over.

As soon as it was finished, she watched as Cait sat forward, taking her head in her hands.

"Cait," Nora called softly, resting her hand on her back.

The red head looked up at her.

"How do you feel?" Nora asked.

It took her a moment to answer. "I feel....I feel a lot better, thanks to you."

Nora smiled and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you home."

Cait nodded as she let herself be taken back home. It was strange calling it that, but that was exactly what it was now. She had a home, a family and a new life. One she would not ever fuck up again.

Nora set her to bed and sat beside her, watching as she slept soundly.

"Hey, I'm back," rang out the familiar sound of a certain reporter.

Nora ran at her, taking her in a hug.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Nora smiled as she lead her into her room to catch her up on things.


End file.
